With gas injectors, tip leakage must be very low. In port gas injectors, the low leakage is achieved with an elastomeric seal. A problem with the direct gas injector is that the tip of the injector is too hot for an elastomeric seal at the tip. Conventional gas direct injectors use a metal-to-metal sealing solenoid valve. This metal-to-metal sealing will not meet leakage requirements.
Thus, there is a need to provide a low leakage gas direct injector using an additional elastomer sealing valve that is remote from the injector tip.